Mirror Check
by spoiledfashionista
Summary: Tatsuha has finally gotten into trouble by just looking like Eiri...his problem? Yuki Kitazawa. Ryu x Tatsuha, Yuki x Shu
1. Why me!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation. I only own them in my dreams.

Author's note: - evil laugh – This should be fun...

-o-O-o-

Tatsuha had always considered it fun when it came to pretending to be his brother, Eiri. But, never, in his lifetime, had he been stuck in a situation where he found himself in a predicament he couldn't handle all because of his wretched brother's face.

Sure, his Aniki had enemies because of his cocky attitude, and whenever they saw Tatsuha, they would always mistook him . But, in those times, he would always slip away thanks to his clever thinking of ways.

This time…._this tim_e though….it's different……

He lay there on the cold, hard cement floor of his captive's basement. It reeked of blood and he was close to hurling. His body was damn tired and bruised. And hell, was he going to make his Aniki pay.

One last time, Tatsuha willed himself to go over the stairs and try the doorknob again.

It had been _too_ quiet for some time now.

_**Maybe the bastard left?...**_

Oh, how he hoped so.

He turned the icy doorknob and held his breath.

It turned and opened.

Relief washed over him.

_**Stupid idiot…he forgot to lock the door on his last entrance! Ha! **_

All pain was forgotten as Tatsuha almost squealed like a high school girl in delight when lady luck found the back door for him.

" And where do you think _you're_ going, Eiri?"

But it seemed as if lady luck didn't find him quite attractive anymore and turned herself in to the enemy…

_**Bitch. Oh shit**…_

" FOR THE EFFING LAST TIME, I. AM. NOT. EIRI!"

---o-O-o—

Yuki sneezed for the 13th time that day.

" Ne, Yuki…are you sick or something?" Shuichi asked worriedly, reaching up to touch his forehead until Yuki slapped it away.

" Stupid brat. Don't touch me. Im not sick" he coldly replied as he searched for his lighter.

Shuichi pouted. " But, I could've played nurse with a costume and everything…", said him w/ disappointment. Yuki's left eye twitched just with the very thought while Tohma coughed, sweatdropping, as if wanting things to get settled. Ignoring Mika's annoyed bonk on the head to Shuichi as well.

" Eiri…", Tohma started, with the air of finishing it all off, " On this matter with Tatsuha—"

" No", Yuki replied harshly as he got his cigarette out of his mouth, " I don't see what the big deal is. It's only been three days. Who knows? Maybe my dear younger brother finally got the message and left us all alone." He continued boredly.

_**I wish you would too…**_

" Eiri!" Mika warned and then her expression softened with concern, " Eiri.." , she tried again, " Father's getting worried sick. His cell phone's out of reach, he left his bike home and –

And he's not where Ryuichi is", finished Tohma lamely. Mika sighed, shaking her head in a disapproving way and turned to Shuichi for help.

" Tohma's right, Yuki…" , Shuichi said softly and Yuki's head turned to him. " It's been way too long. He's only a high school student. He couldn't have traveled, he doesn't have enough money. And you _know_ how much he loves that motorcycle of his…", he added.

Yuki only replied with a continuation of smoking away.

Mika have had enough. " Damnit, Eiri! Don't you even care!" , she asked, outraged, oblivious to Tohma who was trying to calm her down.

Yuki sighed and looked at her tiredly. _Of course_, he cared. His _little bro_ther was_ missing_. Sure, that pain in the ass of a brother of his was …well, ….a pain in the ass…but _still._ He was family. He was Tatsuha's _Aniki. _And, truth be told, he was quite protective of Tatsuha like he was of Shuichi. That much was proved when Yuki had beaten up the guitarist of the ASK band.

Which then comes to the point why Yuki needed to smoke badly. He was stressed out. Heck, he was freaking damn worried. Now two people where gonna be the cause of his early death.

_**Great…**_

Yuki suddenly stopped at his musings and glared at his brother – in – law who had slowly smiled at him.

_**Fuck…**_

_He knew…_

Annoyed and near on his edge, he dared to ask something that would cause more pain in the head. " What?" , he growled.

Tohma's smile widened. " Nothing..", his voice disgustingly screaming of sweetness.

" Eh? " Shuichi asked dumbly, confused at their newly found conversation.

Tohma laughed heartily and Mika slapped a hand on her face, feeling so tired from it all. " Idiots…Im surrounded by idiots…", she muttered to herself w/ pity.

And not one of them knew that they were slowly getting out of topic to what really mattered the most…

--o-O-o—

A/note: yep. The end of chappie one. I got this from my other fanfic called " Twisted Little Story". There's no O.C's here, so don't worry. It may look the same but it's not.

This idea has been haunting me ever since I came to the ending of the epi's in Gravitation – sniff - what a cliff hanger! – sob sniff sob –

I know it's short but I didn't want to waste my efforts in vain. So, ya, more or less, tell me anything you want to say about it.

-waves goodbye-

Oyasumi Mina---ZzZZASASJHKJDHSOIUDHZCMX……

Randon person: O.O…- pokepoke-….-leaves a sign saying "dead"-…

S2pidinnocence proclaimed dead.


	2. Surface

Tatsuha's mouth bled from the bites it had endured. It was all the abused man could do from –well, anything in the four hours that passed in this God-forsaken room. In hell. Cuffed in some bed. Correction—cuffed in his capotor's bed.

_Kinky_…

He swallowed. Winced. Bit his bottom lip again.

" Shhhhh…"

_Oh 'shhhhh' your self._

" Yes, it hurts doesn't it?"

_Screwyouscrewyouscrew—Ah, to heck with it!_

Tatsuha breathed in as he watched the older brunette lick the injury he had endured from his "flee" on his lower right stomach. The guy-who-is-a-psycho-and-thinks-I-am-Eiri- gave him a smile that sent goosebumps up and down his naked state.

Then, the man slowly began to draw circles around it with his finger absently. " Shame. You wouldn't have that—this—horrid fate if you only stayed like an obedient whore as you were supposed to…."

Tatsuha looked at him incredulously. And with growing rage, " I am not your whore/bitch or whatever it is I am to you, _crazy_. And _never_ will be" he managed to hiss.

Lightning flashed through Yuki's eyes but only smiled calmly. " Oh? Have you forgotten how many times you screamed like one before? Of pleasure? From me? Here, then. Let me remind you…."

His hand hovered dangerously near Tatsuha's manhood…

-0-

"Sa-Sa—Sakuma-san! What do you think you're doing to Yuki?" Shuichi asked in a half-horror as he watched Ryuichi Sakuma, his idol; His God—well, second God actually as Yuki so bluntly _ordered_ him to believe—strangle his lover – who was shockingly unaffected and was smoking the hell out of his lungs—in nearly a calm manner while Ryuichi cried such words that Shu couldn't understand.

Addressed person turned to the caller of his attention for a while with puppy dog eyes filled with tears, "-sniff- Shu-chan…Scary man won't tell me where Tat-chan is, na no da! How can Tat-chan live with this….scary thingy? Ne, na no da??? –sniffsniff- Waaaaaaiiiii, Shu-chan, how can _you_ live with the scary smoke monster, na no da??!" the famous singer had asked as he went to be practically hanging over Shuichi's shirt like a koala as massive amounts of bulging vains popped out of Yuki's head, nearly looking murderous.

"Ah…Ano ne…Sakuma-san…"

" WAAAAAAIIIIIII, Shuichi still calling me with the formalities and stuff! Shu-chan no love me no more! I will go and die now…"—

"And good riddance", from Yuki who had lazed himself around the couch

--Ryuichi has suddenly declared, opening the glassed- balcony door and swaying his right leg over the edge,

" Don't Sak--"

Waterfalls greeted him again.

"Ryu-…chan…."

Ryuichi sniffed.

" Listen…Ryu---chan. All of us don't know where he is right now. Demo," Shuichi gave Ryuichi the most encouraging smile he could muster, " Im sure he's fine" And ignoring the incredulous cough he had heard from Yuki, he continued, "He's a big boy, ne?"

Ryuichi stared at the pink-haired boy for a minute or so before lowering his gaze to the point where his hair is hiding his azure eyes and replying in such a serious manner that Shuichi believed he would've had a heart-attack if it wasn't for his will to continue sleeping in Yuki's bed for---forever?—Anyway, " But, Shu-chan…there are much more bigger boys than him out there…"

_Tick…_

_Tock…_

_Tick…_

_Tock…_

_**Breathe**_

_**Breathe**_

_**Breathe**_

…

"SAK—RYU-CHAN, WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!"

-0-

WHAM!

Startled, Tohma looked up from his desk and met the eyes of a mad man. A _very_ mad man. " Ryu…doshtano? Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Find him"

" What?"

"_Him_. Tat-chan! _Him_"

Tohma's eyes clouded in concern as he continued to watch his band mate, who was shivering from the rain had offered--_' Didn't he ride on his limo?'_—and kneeling, looking as if someone had just died, ins his carpet. He had heard the words the other man had said but paid no heed to it at first. His sole intention right now was to know if the bunny-guy was all right. "Sakuma-san…", his hands reaching out to his friend's shoulder until they were slapped away harshly.

**_Pain_**.

" Haven't you heard me, …Seguchi?"

Eyes bore into eyes.

**_Horror_**.

" I…" Tohma hesitated, hand still in mid-air.

But…

That was weird…

He _never_ hesitated…

Had no fear…

What was that Red thing? _Oh_. It was a cellphone.

Still holding the other's gaze and barely breathing, he got it from cold hands and began dialing numbers, reverting it closely to his ears. " It's me. I've got a job for you to do.."

He looked up for a while as -–the _stranger_—stood up, headed for the door and turned it's doorknob. But, pausing, the man said, "Tohma….

….Bring the **_bastard_** alive…

…He's mine to fry…"

And all Tohma could hear next were sounds of distant sirens and ambulances---in his mind.

-TBC-

SI: That was…weird….even for me…OO

I hope that you all got to understand this…

Actually…I never planned on having Ryuichi act like that… ;

Yeah….

My mind is soooo wasted right now…

Long update, huh?

Gomen…

School…

-eyes twitching-

And mah b.f….

-eyes still twitching-

Argh…

I'll clear this mess up…somehow…cuz Ryu isn't even supposed to appear yet! And this part was supposed to be in later chappz! Ah, well….-sigh-


End file.
